Everything Is Nothing
by KTBallerina
Summary: Harry's parents were not killed by Voldemort, but by Snape. Harry is raised as the Dark Lord's Heir. He has everything, but Ginny's love. Draco, his 'best friend' has it. AU fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Alternate Universe Fiction. Harry's parents were not killed that Halloween night by Voldemort. They were killed the next day by Severus Snape. Voldemort sees Harry takes him in as his son and heir. Harry grows up into a World where his name is as scary as his Voldemort's. His best friend is Draco Malfoy and he has everything he wants, but the one thing he can not have is Ginny Weasley's love. He orders her  
to marry him, but then Draco gets upset.  
  
Everything is Nothing  
  
KTBallerina  
  
Chapter 1  
  
November 1  
  
"Severus, give up we know you dealt with the Dark Lord," James Potter cried.  
  
"I swear I did not. Ask Dumbledore!" Snape yelled viciously.  
  
"I am so sorry Severus, I saw you kill them, Arthur and Molly were supposed to be your friends, Severus," Lily spat.  
  
"Lily, believe me, I did not kill Arthur and Molly. I-"  
  
"I saw you," she cried, "I saw the green light."  
  
"I will get you for this Snape. If it is the last thing I will do," James yelled. "I will kill you here and now if need be."  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Two bodies fell down; Lily and James Potter were dead.  
  
"Excellent work Severus," Voldemort whispered.  
  
"I did not want to. I do not want to be your servant any longer. I-"  
  
"Severus there is no need for flowery speeches, only two words. ADAVA KEDAVRA!" Voldemort hissed. Snape also fell, and he was also dead.  
  
Voldemort looked around the Potter's house. Suddenly he heard the sound of a baby crying softly. Slowly he made his way upstairs to what looked like a nursery. In a crib lay a small boy. At first Voldemort removed his wand to perform the killing curse, but then he stopped. A half blood like himself, same hair color, he could pass for his son. His son and his heir. The boy could be of some use to him. With that he swept up the boy in his arms and returned to the Malfoy Manor.  
  
He showed Lucius the boy and Lucius agreed that he would make a fine heir. Voldemort told him of the Potters' death and of Severus.' It had been Lucius that discovered that Severus had been a double agent. It had been him who murdered the Weasleys. All seven of the Weasley children had been taken in by various pureblooded families to input some proper wizarding pride into them. The oldest three had been sent to live with the LeStranges, the twins and another boy were given into the care of Barty Crouch, and the baby girl had been sent to stay with Narcissa, who had always wanted a daughter.  
  
"Our list of enemies grows ever smaller, my Lord," Lucius said smiling. "Soon there will be none that dare stand against you. I suppose we must begin our next project"  
  
"Ah, yes. The Longbottoms or Sirius Black?" Voldemort said laughing maliciously.  
  
"The next offensive I have planned will crack the Order of the Phoenix at its base. The death of Albus Dumbledore," Lucius hissed very much like Voldemort. Lucius swore he saw a flicker of terror in the eyes of Voldemort.  
  
"And how do you suppose we do that?" spat Voldemort. "None would suspect double dealing on his part and no one would want to fight him."  
  
"If you ask it of me master, I will do this," Lucius replied solemnly.  
  
"How will you do it?" Voldemort insisted.  
  
"That is my business, my Lord" he snapped.  
  
"Go and complete your task, Lucius," Voldemort responded at last. "If you know what you are doing I wish you good luck."  
  
"I have found a way to kill even the strongest man," Lucius declared.  
  
"How, tell me. I command you to do so," Voldemort demanded pounding his fist on a nearby table.  
  
"Basilisk Blood Poison, Snape invented it. He intended to give it to you," Lucius said smirking.  
  
"Then it is I who owe a Wizarding debt to you for saving my life, twice," Voldemort acknowledged. "What do you ask of me?"  
  
"Allow my son to rule as your son's right hand. As you have allowed me," Lucius said hopefully.  
  
"That was to be done without you using your Wizard debt," Voldemort answered smirking. "This however this makes it concrete."  
  
"Thank you, my Lord," Lucius replied.  
  
"Go now, and complete your task," Voldemort hissed.  
  
"Of course, my Lord," Lucius said.  
  
The next morning Dumbledore was dead, the Dark Lord announced the appearance of his son, and the population of the wizarding world was scared. Voldemort did not blame them; he would be scared too if their future depended on whether or not he liked them.  
  
As the years passed Voldemort dotted on and almost loved Harry. Harry James Riddle was going to be eighteen tomorrow. Harry had grown over the years and he now stood a good 5' 10" with masses of black hair and sparkling green eyes. He had everything a boy could want. He had millions of people at his beck and call, a best mate who was a lot of fun, and he even had more girlfriends than he could remember. They meant nothing, however. Draco and he had often talked about finding wives, but Harry had loved the same person since he was seven. Draco's cousin who was named Ginny Weasley. She lived at the Malfoy Manor and had grown up with Draco and him.  
  
She was a year younger than him with fiery red hair. She was not really Draco's cousin and she knew it. She had discovered long ago her parents had been murdered and her six brothers and she had been sent to live with other families. She planned to find them and run away. Harry knew all of this because he had read her diary. Harry knew he could command her to be his girlfriend, but he would not have her love or her trust. Without trust there is no love.  
  
There had to be some way to get Ginny to love him, but how. He immediately went to go speak with his father, but on the way he saw Ginny sitting out in the garden.  
  
Her red hair cascading down her back contrasting her porcelain white skin and she was smiling, Harry thought she looked like a picture. He walked out into the garden and gave a small cough to announce his presence.  
  
"Oh, Afternoon, my Lord," Ginny said looking scared.  
  
"Have a seat, Virginia," Harry said motioning her to sit. She sat her eyes down turned her smile gone. "Look at me," Harry commanded his green eyes stormy with quiet fury. Slowly Ginny's head lifted and she was looking at him, waiting for him to speak. She knew what he was going to say, she dreaded what he was about to say. "Virginia, I have to ask you something."  
  
"What if you do not like the answer to your question?" she asked her voice trembling.  
  
"I am asking you to marry me," he said coldly pretending he did not hear her.  
  
"No, I can not," Ginny said.  
  
"I am demanding you marry me," Harry said a bit louder.  
  
"No-"  
  
"Your brothers' lives are at risk, you have no choice," Harry lied.  
  
"You found them?" she asked her eyes full of hope.  
  
"Yeah, I hope I do not have to kill them. Six good wizards will die because of you," Harry sneered.  
  
"I do not love you, Harry," she said quietly.  
  
"You can have everything. Be my queen, everything," Harry replied.  
  
"I do not love you, Harry," she said quietly again.  
  
"I hope you are good at pretending you do," Harry said his voice rising.  
  
"What if I say I refuse to pretend? What will you do to me?" she asked angrily.  
  
"Nothing. Your brothers will pay for your trespasses with their lives," Harry said smirking. Ginny began to cry. "Crying about having to marry me may count as a trespass. I would dry your eyes and smile while we tell my father. He is a gifted mind reader; he will be able to tell if you are lying."  
  
"I hate you, Harry Riddle. I will hate you til the day I die," Ginny snarled.  
  
"I love you too," Harry replied sarcastically. He put his arm around her waist, she shivered. "Put your arm around my waist." She complied, but still looked like she was going to break into tears at any moment. "Smile, Virginia. It is your engagement day." This time she really did break down into tears.  
  
"I will never love you Harry. If you think I will ever forgive you for this you are wrong. I swear if it's the last thing I do. I will get you for this. I do not love you. You are not the only one who can sneak around and read other people's diaries," Ginny said angrily through her tears.  
  
"You read my journal?" Harry asked in surprise.  
  
"Yes, and Draco's too. Very interesting thoughts Harry, but I do not think I could love you," Ginny teased.  
  
"What did Draco's say about you?" Harry asked suspiciously. He grabbed her by the shoulders.  
  
"It does not matter," Ginny declared. "I already have my life mapped out for me by you. Marry Harry, then have kids, then be miserable for eternity."  
  
"Ginny, I really love you," Harry said softly.  
  
"Then let me go, Harry," she begged. He released her shoulders.  
  
"Ginny, like I said I really love you. I will make you happy," he said pleadingly.  
  
"I would be happy if I did not have to marry you," she stated.  
  
"Say you love me," he commanded.  
  
"You love me," Ginny replied cheekily. The she felt a smack across her face.  
  
"Say it," Harry yelled.  
  
"I love you. Anyone can say it. I do not have to mean it," Ginny said defiantly staring up at Harry.  
  
"Will you marry me?" he asked. "Remember your brothers' lives hang in the balance not your own."  
  
"I thought we already discussed this. I will marry you, but it does not mean I love you," she replied simply.  
  
"I love you, Ginny," Harry said.  
  
"I hate you, more than anything else in the World," she said.  
  
"This is my World," Harry said haughtily. "I live here and I will someday rule it."  
  
"So the World was not enough, you had to have me too?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yes, and like I said before, I love you," he said trying hard to sound extra sincere.  
  
"Like I said before, if you love me you will not do this to me," Ginny said sounding desperate.  
  
"Yes, I would."  
  
"Then, I hate you," Ginny said for what felt like the zillionth time.  
  
"I would not want my brothers to have an uncomfortable stay here. I would change your attitude if I were you," he said warily. Ginny looked hurt. Harry could not believe he was hurting her so bad. What was he thinking behaving like this? He did not want to hurt her, he loved her.  
  
"Ginny, can I do something for you?" Harry asked.  
  
"Can I speak to my brothers? I have never met them," Ginny said boldly.  
  
"Yes, with me in the room," Harry said seeing her about to protest he added, "or you can choose to not see them at all."  
  
"I accept the terms," she said stiffly.  
  
"You may go to your room. It is almost time for dinner. We can tell my father then," Harry said.  
  
"As you wish," she said. She began to turn around when Harry cleared his throat. "What?"  
  
"Kiss goodbye," he muttered expecting her to know.  
  
"No," she said flatly.  
  
"Yes," Harry said. He began to get his wand out of his pocket.  
  
"NO," she said louder.  
  
"IMPERIO!" Harry yelled. Ginny leaned in and kissed him and even let him snog her for ten minutes until it appeared the curse was wearing off.  
  
"See you at dinner," Harry said happily.  
  
"See you in hell," she muttered.  
  
Harry walked away feeling extremely confident after his meeting with Ginny. Sure he had had to curse her, but she had snogged him. It felt so good to hold her. On his way to the Dining Hall he saw Draco Malfoy. Draco and he had been best mates since he could remember. Draco's father was Harry's godfather and Harry knew when he became the Dark Lord Draco would act as his advisor.  
  
"Oi, Draco," Harry yelled. Draco stopped turned around and waited for Harry to catch up to him.  
  
"Hello Harry," Draco said amiably.  
  
"What? No, Good Afternoon, my Lord?" Harry asked pretending Draco had offended him.  
  
"I am sorry, master. Let me beg forgiveness? Will I ever be forgiven?" Draco asked jesting remorse.  
  
"I will let it pass this time Malfoy, but next time," Harry said as the two boys made their way through the manor laughing. Harry had no other friends so he and Draco were more like brothers than friends. Ginny had been raised by Narcissa, Draco's mother. This made Harry feel as though they were one family.  
  
Harry and Draco took their seats next to one another. Voldemort and Lucius sat at the heads of the table, and Narcissa sat across from Draco and Ginny across from him. After the final course had been cleared away by the house elves, Harry clicked his spoon on his glass.  
  
"I have an announcement to make. Virginia and I have decided that we will be married in one year," Harry said. "This will give everyone ample time to get used to the idea." He looked at Ginny smiling. He hoped his delaying the wedding for a year helped make up for the fact he had cast an unforgivable curse on her earlier.  
  
Too bad it looked like it was not working. She sat there cold, calm, and regal.  
  
Everyone congratulated them and then after a bottle of champagne they all retired to their rooms for the night. Everyone, except for Draco. He did not congratulate them, drink champagne, or retire to his room. He went outside into the hedge maze in the center of their garden.  
  
She was already waiting for him, she was crying. He understood what was happening. Ginny, his Ginny did not love Harry Riddle anymore than Draco wanted to be his friend, but neither had any choice as to what happened.  
  
"Why, Ginny?" Draco asked feeling as though he was going to cry.  
  
"He has my brothers, he has them all," Ginny moaned.  
  
"So what?" he demanded.  
  
"He is going to kill them, and then marry me, if I do not do what he wishes," Ginny said between sobs.  
  
"I had one special thing in my life and that was you," Draco whispered.  
  
"I had one person who loved me and was still with me," she answered.  
  
"I do not want to-"  
  
"I know, Ginny. I know," he finished for her.  
  
"I must be getting back," Ginny said slowly.  
  
"Get back to lover boy," Draco said jokingly. Ginny did not think it was very funny; in fact she began to cry once more. Draco stopped it all with a kiss.  
  
"Goodbye," Ginny said.  
  
"See you in my dreams," he whispered. He left.  
  
Ginny walked back to her rooms to find they were not empty.  
  
"Evening Ginny," Harry said.  
  
"Please leave so I can go to sleep," Ginny begged.  
  
"No, where did you go," he asked.  
  
"I went to get some medicine from the kitchens, my stomach was upset," she lied quickly.  
  
"Liar," he hissed.  
  
"Please go Harry. I forgive you for this afternoon," she said hoping that her forgiving him would lead to him not asking anymore questions.  
  
"Goodbye, Ginny," Harry said.  
  
"Goodnight," she said. He still stood there. Her heart sunk, he wanted a kiss goodnight.  
  
Harry walked over to her and kissed her. He attempted to have another snog session like the one he had had earlier, but knew it would not fly. He left mumbling goodnight again.  
  
Ginny lay down on her bed and began to cry. Her life was over. Draco and she could not be together. What did she have to live for?  
  
A/N: Roses are red Violets are blue Reviews are great And people who write them are too 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Summary: Alternate Universe Fiction. Harry's parents were not killed that Halloween night by Voldemort. They were killed the next day by Severus Snape. Voldemort sees Harry takes him in as his son and heir. Harry grows up into a World where his name is as scary as his Voldemort's. His best friend is Draco Malfoy and he has everything he wants, but the one thing he can not have is Ginny Weasley's love. He orders her to marry him, but then Draco gets upset.  
  
Everything is Nothing  
  
KTBallerina  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Ginny lay in bed thinking about the events of the day. She was being forced to marry the heir to the Dark Lord. Her six brothers' lives depended on her. She had never met any of her family as far as she remembered. Perhaps the only good thing is that I will be able to meet them, she thought still very unhappy.  
  
A rush of hatred washed over her. Why did Voldemort have to have such a horrible son? Draco's father was evil, but Draco was not. Why could not Draco be the Dark Lord's heir? Ginny was surprised Harry had postponed the wedding for an entire year. Personally, she wanted it over and done with so she could start her eternal suffering. She worried about Draco.  
  
Her lover, her friend, he had always been there for her. Ginny was not naïve enough to believe she was Draco's cousin, she was nowhere on the Black family tree or posses the looks of any of the Malfoys. Draco and her had become instantaneous friends, once they realized that neither of them was fond of Harry Riddle. Ginny felt trapped and alone, she had to find a way to get out of this mess. She disregarded one plan after another. Finally, realizing not sleeping was not going to help her situation she relaxed and cried herself to sleep. She dreamed Draco and her ran away to another place and they lived happily ever after.  
  
Ginny was not the only one who had trouble sleeping that night Harry sat in the library pretending to be reading, but his eyes were not even looking at the words. Draco entered through the door and did not even notice him, until he Harry cleared his throat.  
  
"Evening, my Lord," Draco said absently giving a short bow.  
  
"Draco? What is wrong with you? In all our lives you have never greeted me as 'My Lord,' except when our fathers are in the room," Harry asked looking at him with concern. Perhaps this was not the real Draco Malfoy, Harry thought.  
  
"Sorry, Harry. I am just a bit preoccupied," Draco answered not looking at him.  
  
"Come on, Draco we have been the best of friends since we were three. Are you telling me you are keeping secret," Harry said his voice silky.  
  
"My cousin is troubled," Draco said pretending he still believed Ginny to be his cousin.  
  
"What did she tell you?" Harry demanded angrily.  
  
"Just that she wanted to, er, get married sooner," Draco improvised quickly not wanting to tell him the truth.  
  
"Really? I suppose that could be arranged," Harry mused. "I know Ginny is like a little sister to you, so that makes us brothers, even more so than now."  
  
"Yeah, she is like my little sister," Draco said meaningfully.  
  
"Are you worried I am going to hurt her?" Harry asked almost laughing.  
  
"What if I said yes?" Draco asked boldly.  
  
"I would say, lay all fears to rest. I love her, I swear. I would do anything for her," Harry answered solemnly. "Is that why you were so preoccupied tonight?"  
  
"Yes," he lied. "I think I was a little concerned for you too."  
  
"Why?" Harry asked.  
  
"If you had given me any other answer I would have had to kill you," Draco replied smiling.  
  
"Oh yeah?" Harry asked trying to sound intimidating while he was laughing.  
  
"Yep," Draco answered laughing.  
  
"So I have your approval?" Harry asked mockingly.  
  
"I do not know, some of your friends have the worst manners," Draco said smirking. "Just kidding."  
  
"What about you, Draco?" he asked.  
  
"What about me?" Draco inquired.  
  
"Are you going to get married?" Harry said as though it was the most obvious thing in the World.  
  
"I do not know," Draco answered wanting to steer away from this subject. "Well, I think I am going to bed now."  
  
"Goodnight, Draco," he said.  
  
"Goodnight," he called.  
  
And so the Manor's many occupants all fell asleep hoping tomorrow was a better day. It would turn out to be one of the most horrible days for everyone in the house.  
  
Ginny woke to the sound of her alarm clock and for about three blissful seconds everything in her life was perfect. Then she remembered yesterday's events and promptly burst into tears. Around her room rose petals were scattered, but knowing who they had come from made them seem ugly and defiled. She dressed quickly and went downstairs for breakfast hoping Harry had been killed during the night in some gory, bloody, agonizing way. Picturing his tragic demise she smiled as she sat down at the table. As usual she was the last one at the table she noticed that she, Draco, and Harry were the only ones present. Harry blew her a kiss which she caught and returned. Draco watched the exchange and had to fight the reaction the lose his breakfast.  
  
"How did you sleep?" Harry asked Ginny.  
  
"Fine," she said indifferently. "Thank you for the roses."  
  
"Roses?" Harry asked dumbly. "I did not leave you any roses." Draco smirked, but continued to eat.  
  
"That was the house elves," Draco explained, "they felt the room needed a tad more color."  
  
"It was very beautiful," Ginny said looking at Draco and smiling.  
  
"What is on the agenda today?" Draco asked Harry.  
  
"I have to finalize a few plans by noon, but then I can do as I wish," Harry said looking at Ginny once more.  
  
"I was hoping to see my brothers today," Ginny said giving Harry a cold hard look.  
  
"Not today," Harry said brushing away the request. Draco cleared his throat.  
  
"You promised," Ginny said softly.  
  
"I have to finish these plans," Harry argued. Draco threw him a small angry glance.  
  
"I can take her to see her brothers if you want," Draco said.  
  
"No, I will take her when it is convenient for me," Harry said with finality in his voice.  
  
"When will that be?" Ginny demanded.  
  
"I will tell you," Harry said matter-of-factly.  
  
"I hate-"  
  
"it when I have to kill people when their sister will not behave," Harry finished. "Please stop, otherwise there may be some unwanted results."  
  
"Harry, you are scaring her," Draco said softly so Ginny could not hear. "I thought you said you would not hurt her."  
  
"You can see you brothers tonight," Harry said decidedly.  
  
"Thank you," Ginny said rising to her feet and hugging Harry. Harry liked this feeling and decided pleasing her was a lot more desirable than tormenting her. Ginny left the room and skipped down the hallway with joy.  
  
"Good move, Harry," Draco said.  
  
"I said I loved her and would do anything for her," he said. Draco nodded. "Well, I have business to attend to and so I must go."  
  
"See you later," Draco called. Draco walked out of the breakfast room and walked towards the library. This was Draco's sanctuary. He walked up and down the aisles searching for a book he had not read. An unmarked green leather bound book caught his eye. He opened the first page and found it was a sort of diary. He sat down in a large comfy chair and began to read.  
  
Today I have found my heir. His looks are similar to mine. Black hair, but he has green eyes. He is not my son, but James and Lily Potter's son. His name is Harold James Potter, but the World shall know him as Harold James Riddle. His second in command shall be none other than Draco Malfoy, Lucius' son. I promised Lucius this if he could kill Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Draco was in shock. He had the proof Harry was not Voldemort's son, but the son of James and Lily Potter. He read on. He read how James and Lily had been killed by a man named Severus Snape who was in turn killed by Voldemort. Then he saw another name he recognized. Weasley.  
  
Today Lucius killed the Weasleys. There will be no way to discover it was him, everyone will have no choice but to believe that it was the work of the traitor, Snape. Their seven children have been sent to live with various pureblood families. The youngest was given to Narcissa who I know has always wanted a daughter.  
  
Draco's mind could not believe his eyes, his father had killed Ginny's parents. Then his eyes read one more line and knew everything was going to change.  
  
I am ashamed to admit that I, Tom Marvolo Riddle, am not a pure blood wizard. My father was a muggle.  
  
Draco had to find Ginny, to show her the book, but how could he explain about her parents being dead knowing his father had killed them. He ran to her room all the same.  
  
"Ginny!" he yelled pounding on her door.  
  
"What are you doing here Draco?" she asked bewildered.  
  
"Read this," he instructed. Her eyes passed over the first passage and she smiled.  
  
"Harry is not, this means he can not," Ginny tried to say.  
  
"There is more," Draco said showing her the last section.  
  
"He is a mudblood!" she cried.  
  
"There is another section, but promise me-"  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" Harry demanded entering the room.  
  
"Meaning of what?" Ginny asked innocently.  
  
"All the yelling and what is he doing in your room," Harry said as though it was obvious.  
  
"We were just talking, but then we started a fight about him leaving his stuff all over the place," Ginny said nodding her head in Draco's direction.  
  
"Well, if you want to see your brothers I can take you now," Harry said feeling as though he should break up this little spat.  
  
"Thank you so much," Ginny said.  
  
"Hand," Harry muttered. Reluctantly Ginny placed her small hand in Harry's and they went down stairs. Harry could not help, but notice their hands fit perfectly together.  
  
"We have to take a carriage to where they are, it's a no apparition zone," he explained. Ginny nodded. Harry helped her into the carriage and climbed in after her.  
  
"I really do appreciate you taking me to see my brothers. I can not remember them," she said quietly.  
  
"If you wanted to show your gratitude you could kiss me," Harry said softly. Ginny leaned over and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.  
  
"You do have some very caring family members," Harry said.  
  
"Who?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Your cousin, Draco. Last night he told me how you were like a little sister to him and about how he worried about you," Harry explained.  
  
"Draco is like a brother to me too," Ginny said hoping he believed her. "For a long time you were like a brother to me."  
  
"Me?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, yeah. I mean Narcissa raised all three of us, we grew up together, and you and Draco are like brothers," Ginny said timidly.  
  
"So you do not hate me, if I am your brother, right?" Harry asked smiling.  
  
"So you do not want to marry your sister, right?" she mimicked.  
  
"You really should not throw it in my face," Harry said no longer smiling.  
  
"It was only a joke," she said defensively.  
  
"It was not! Driver turn around!" Harry called. Ginny let out a squeal of protest, but Harry ignored her.  
  
"Harry, please!" she pleaded looking into cold green eyes.  
  
"No, not until you can behave," Harry snapped.  
  
"I am sorry, I did not mean to say it," Ginny said almost in tears.  
  
"Maybe next time you will not," Harry said his voice razor sharp.  
  
"PLEASE?" she demanded. Ginny was crying her sobs shook the carriage. Ginny then understood what she had to do, she leaned over to Harry and kissed him softly. "I am sorry," she whispered.  
  
"I know you are," he replied. He began to placed a kiss on her neck, which sent shivers up her spine. Ginny was sickened by his touch.  
  
"Harry, do you think we could fall in love," she asked trying to sound as though it was what she wanted more than anything else in the World.  
  
"I already love you," he answered steadily.  
  
"Love is a two way street. I think I could love you," Ginny lied.  
  
"Driver, turn around. I said Ginny could see her brothers today," Harry called to the man driving the carriage.  
  
"Thank you," Ginny said kissing him on the cheek.  
  
"Do you love me?" he asked.  
  
"No, but I can trust you now," Ginny said honestly.  
  
"That is a beginning," he answered. The carriage came to a stop and Harry helped Ginny out of the carriage.  
  
They passed into a small building, Harry muttered a charm so they could enter. Inside were seven red-headed men who all turned to look at Harry and Ginny.  
  
"These are your brothers," Harry said smiling at Ginny's delight.  
  
"I am Percy, that is Bill, that is Charlie, the twins are Fred and George, and his name is Ron," Percy said pointing to all the kids in turn.  
  
"Hello, I am Ginny," she said timidly. Harry cleared his throat softly. "This is Harry Riddle, my fiancée." She glanced around the room, it was well furnished and clean. At least it was not a dungeon, she thought.  
  
"Will you tell me about our parents?" she asked shyly.  
  
"They were loving-"  
  
"They were poor-"  
  
"They always wanted a daughter-"  
  
"They were murdered," came Bill's voice. He looked over at Harry, who shook his head.  
  
"Do any of you have a picture?" she asked slowly. They all drew the same photograph out of their pockets. Ginny saw her parents surrounded by their seven kids smiling and waving at them in the photograph.  
  
"I can not remember them either," Ron said shortly. Ginny smiled at her youngest older brother who looked as unhappy as she did.  
  
"I remember seeing you, and the twins at the Crouchs' house. And you three lived with Bellatrix, Narcissa's sister," Ginny said recognition dawning on her.  
  
"Yeah, we were not allowed to tell you who we were," Fred said.  
  
"When are you marrying him," Charlie asked trying to break the awkward silence. Ginny opened her mouth to say in a year, but before she could Harry spoke.  
  
"In three months," he answered simply. Ginny turned her gaze to him, but said nothing. "We have to be leaving, but Ginny and I will come again, perhaps," Harry said.  
  
"Goodbye," she said.  
  
"Goodbye," they chorused.  
  
Harry and Ginny climbed into the carriage again. They rode for a few moments in silence, but the feelings in the air were tangible, almost.  
  
"Harry," Ginny said.  
  
"Yes?" he asked.  
  
"I can never tell you how happy that made me. You can never know-"  
  
"Yes you can. It will be how happy I will be when you marry me," he said shortly. "I mean when you say you love me and mean it."  
  
"You changed the date," she said simply.  
  
"Someone told me you did not like the idea of waiting," he said knowledgeably. He reached over and put his arm around her shoulder, goose bumps appeared on her milky skin. "Is my touch that horrible?"  
  
"No, I am just cold," she lied.  
  
"Do not lie to me," he said angrily.  
  
"It just feels wrong to me," she answered shortly. He removed his arm. Not wanting him to be angry, she reached over and held his hand. He looked at her as though trying to decide what he wanted. He kissed her softly on the cheek and much to his surprise no goose bumps appeared on her skin.  
  
Then the unthinkable happened, Harry put his arms around her and she neither struggled or protested, she fell asleep in his arms.  
  
Harry was not surprised to find they fit together perfectly. Perhaps he had found a way to make her love him.  
  
Ginny for the first time since she had fallen in love with Draco, saw another face as she fell asleep. Harry gently moved a strand of hair off her face.  
  
"Sweet dreams, my love," he whispered into her ear. "I love you."  
  
"I love you, too," she muttered sleepily not knowing what she was saying, or whom she was saying it to. Harry smiled, he would give this girl anything she wanted.  
  
She was his, she belonged to him and no one else. Harry had everything. His loyal best friend and right hand, the love of his life, and would one day rule the wizarding World. Life was wonderful.  
  
A/N: I need 10 reviews before I can continue, so review, review, review! P.S. Please tell me whether the story is worth continuing. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Summary: Alternate Universe Fiction. Harry's parents were not killed that Halloween night by Voldemort. They were killed the next day by Severus Snape. Voldemort sees Harry takes him in as his son and heir. Harry grows up into a World where his name is as scary as his Voldemort's. His best friend is Draco Malfoy and he has everything he wants, but the one thing he can not have is Ginny Weasley's love. He orders her to marry him, but then Draco gets upset.  
  
Everything is Nothing  
  
KTBallerina  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Draco sat alone in the huge echoing manor. He was afraid to tell Ginny about her parents' murderer. Draco knew he had grown into the mirror image of his father, the mirror image of a murderer. It would kill Ginny to know, perhaps it was best if he left. She would be safer not knowing the truth. I have to protect her, Draco rationalized. He quickly formed a plot in his head. If I love her I would save her, to save her I had to hurt her, he thought.  
  
With Harry she would always be safe.  
  
As Harry entered the manor carrying her sleeping form Draco smiled, she looked so beautiful. He stepped out into the hall once Harry had placed her on her bed.  
  
Ginny dreamed her usual dream. She and Draco escaped, but tonight the story did not end in happily ever after. There was a hooded figure, his wand shot green light at Draco and Draco fell. The figure grabbed Ginny and the whole time bloodcurdling screams could be heard. Ginny shivered and rolled over. Her nightmare left her sweating, but strangely cold, she knew it was a sign.  
  
Harry appeared in the hallway a few doors down from where Draco stood,  
  
"Evening Draco," Harry said smiling.  
  
"How did it go?" Draco asked feeling as though no pretenses were necessary.  
  
"Really well, her brothers look a lot like her, red hair and all. She just kept saying how wonderful it was to finally meet them," Harry answered. "I swear, I did nothing to her, big brother Draco," he added smirking.  
  
"I know, she probably would have hexed you by now," he said with a smirk to match Harry's.  
  
"Did you accomplish anything today?" Harry asked eyebrows raised, disappearing beneath a mop of black hair.  
  
"Yes, actually, I did. I have come to the conclusion I could serve our cause greater if I was allowed to begin a school of magic," Draco answered steadily. "My father says that Hogwarts could have been quite a school if Dumbledore had not ruined it."  
  
"A school to teach those of wizarding blood how to become proper wizards. A very interesting idea, Draco," Harry said now listening keenly.  
  
"I picture a school where young pureblood witches and wizards could come together and learn magic, teach what needs to be taught. Besides, Headmaster Malfoy does have a nice ring to it," he added jokingly.  
  
"Yes it does, besides a wizarding academy could be used to train an army worthy of the Dark Lord," Harry mused.  
  
"Hogwarts shall reopen then?" Draco asked carefully.  
  
"Yes, but only those who are at least three-fourths wizards," Harry said decidedly. "Not everyone is so blessed as you and I as to have had pureblood parents." Draco sneered to himself, imagine Harry's reaction to his precious father being a halfblood.  
  
"It is understood. I shall begin to make the necessary arrangements; staff appointments, housing, house elves, prefects and heads, letters of acceptance, and the sorting hat," Draco said.  
  
"What is a sorting hat?" Harry asked intrigued.  
  
"It belonged to Godric Gryffindor one of the founders of Hogwarts, who thought the students should be separated into houses, depending upon their characteristics. It sorts you into your house," Draco explained.  
  
"What do you mean by house?" Harry asked again looking quite confused.  
  
"There are four houses, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. Ravenclaw is for the brainy, Hufflepuff is for the untalented, Gryffindor is for the do-gooders, and Slytherin is for the cunning and ambitious," he answered mocking all, but Slytherin. "Both our fathers were Slytherins in their days."  
  
"Proceed with your plans then Draco, with my blessing," Harry said bowing slightly and grinning.  
  
"Thank you for my benevolence, my liege," Draco said bowing so deep he could have touched his toes, laughing all the while.  
  
"I am hungry, let us go down to dinner, so you can tell my father of your plans," Harry said motioning to his stomach. They proceeded to the dining hall, and were surprised to find it empty. They spent dinner laughing and joking, Draco had a hard time reminding himself Harry was his enemy.  
  
Draco excused himself after the twelfth course and went to the gardens to wander, but he was not alone in his idea. Draco's mother, Narcissa was also enjoying the beauty of the gardens.  
  
"Evening Mother," Draco said softly.  
  
"Hello, Draco," she said her tear-stained face looked at him.  
  
"Have you been crying?" he asked carefully.  
  
"Yes, I mean no.I just can not, oh Draco," she said breaking into renewed sobs.  
  
"Mother, what is the matter?" Draco asked totally confused. Narcissa looked around to check if they were alone.  
  
"It is Ginny, I just... I had always hoped she would one day, perhaps if you had wanted to." she said before her crying once again overcame her.  
  
"What?" Draco demanded rather impatiently.  
  
"That she would marry you, my son," Narcissa spat.  
  
"Why?" Draco asked. Sure, he had wanted to marry Ginny, but why did his mother think it was a good idea.  
  
"She is like a daughter to me, I raised her. She would really be a daughter if she had married you," Narcissa said bitterly, tears now rolled down her cheek freely.  
  
"Mother, do not cry. Malfoys do not cry," he said sounding a lot like another Malfoy. Narcissa cast him a withering look.  
  
"Before I was a Malfoy, I was a Black. Blacks have always done as they wished, not as they were commanded," Narcissa answered sharply. Draco was stunned at the outburst from his gentle mother who had always been so calm, passive, and quiet. "You do not have to follow his footsteps, Draco. Your father wanted power, if you want to be free you can leave. Your father has bound himself to be a servant forever, all because he was seduced by power."  
  
"You seem to want to leave, you know where the door is," Draco snapped. "How come you do not walk away?"  
  
"You," she answered simply. "I would never walk away from you."  
  
"Why?" he asked bewildered, that was the last answer he was expecting.  
  
"I love you and you should never walk away from those you love," Narcissa said staring at her son with kind eyes.  
  
"Did you stay with my father because you loved him?" Draco asked curious. Narcissa's eyes glazed over in tears.  
  
"At first, I fell in love with a wonderful man, but later.No, I stayed with Lucius for you. I hoped I could save you from him. Looks as though I have failed, my darling son yet again," she said sadly. "I am sorry."  
  
"You did what was right and not what was easy, it was very brave. Very brave, but foolish, mother. You should have left me. I am grateful, but-"  
  
"If you are grateful you should leave this place. Run, and never look back. Do not worry for me or anyone else. I would gladly give my life to save yours," she said.  
  
"I can not. You stayed for me, because of love and now I must do the same. I must stay for the one I love," Draco said hoping understanding would reach his mother. She smiled and in that instance understood.  
  
"You can right the wrongs, Draco darling," his mother said quietly.  
  
"Leave and save yourself," he encouraged.  
  
"I will always love you, no matter what happens and I need to know you know that," Narcissa pleaded.  
  
"I will never doubt it," Draco answered. "Now I have to do the right thing." He set off for Ginny's room, silver eyes ablaze with determination.  
  
"Good luck, Draco, my dragon," Narcissa whispered to his retreating back.  
  
Draco knocked softly on her door, she answered it pulling the door away slowly looking at who was knocking. She pulled him inside and smiled.  
  
"I knew you were coming," she said happily.  
  
"We are leaving this place," Draco told her. The smile she had slipped off her face.  
  
"I do not think we should," she said sadly.  
  
"What? Why?" Draco asked shocked, not in a pleasant way.  
  
"I had a dream-"  
  
"Dreams mean absolutely nothing. And besides-"  
  
"Have you forgotten about my brothers?" she demanded angrily.  
  
"No, but I thought you wanted to leave," he said blinking.  
  
"I could leave by myself, but I have to stay for my family," she said softly.  
  
"Ginny this is our chance to be together!" Draco exclaimed.  
  
"Its easy for you, you do not have the blood of six brothers on your hands," she said testily.  
  
"You want to stay?" he asked incredulously.  
  
"Of course not, I want my family to be safe," Ginny explained.  
  
"What about Harry not really being Voldemort's son or Voldemort not being a pureblood?" Draco asked angrily. His mother was wrong, acting in the name of love is hard.  
  
"It does not matter. As long as Harry is his heir I have no choice! Is that what you wanted to hear?" Ginny asked crying. "Are you happy now?"  
  
"No, I wanted you to say you will come with me," Draco said honestly. "Ginny, we could have everything, it is possible."  
  
"No, its not. The day my parents died, everything became impossible," Ginny said quietly. Draco's guilt kept him from speaking. "I have to grow to love Harry, marry him."  
  
"I will leave you alone, Ginny. We had our chance and you passed it by. I will never bother you again, goodbye," Draco said "Have a good life, I am sure you and Harry will be happy together."  
  
"Draco that is not fair," Ginny said tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
"Life is not fair, and Malfoys do not play by the rules," he answered truthfully.  
  
"Walk out that door Draco and you will never be allowed to crawl back into my life," she threatened.  
  
"I would have stayed with you, I would have taken you with me, I would have done anything, but you pushed me out the door. Farewell, Ginny. I will always remember you as the girl who broke my heart, then shattered my life," he said staring into her eyes.  
  
"Draco, do not leave, please. I will always love you and you know that," Ginny said. There was no response, except the door closing. "Damn you Draco Malfoy, I love you and I will love you until the day I die, but you were the one to leave."  
  
Draco held back his tears, Malfoys did not cry. They were the ones who caused the crying. They did not have broken hearts, they were the heart breakers. For the first time in his life draco wished he was not a Malfoy.  
  
Draco left the manor and began his reign as Headmaster of Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry. The school flourished and he was praised as one of the greatest headmasters ever. He vowed never to return to the manor, but about a month after leaving a letter arrived for him about Harry and Ginny's marriage.  
  
Draco  
  
Please attend my wedding, you have been far too busy running that school of yours. Please be willing to also serve as my best man. There is no one else who would be able to fill the position. I have decided to allow Ginny's oldest brother to act as her father. Please return to the manor for this day. Please R.S.V.P. soon.  
  
Your Dearest Friend and Accomplice,  
Harry James Riddle  
  
P.S.  
  
No, is not an acceptable R.S.V.P.  
  
Draco read the letter slowly. How could he possibly stand and watch as harry and Ginny were married. He vowed never to see Ginny again and now he would have to stand feet away as she married another man. His best friend.  
  
This is one day I will not be ordered about like a servant. I do not care who I must stand against, I can control myself.  
  
A/N: Read and Review, you know you want to. Thanks, Love KTBallerina. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Summary: Alternate Universe Fiction. Harry's parents were not killed that Halloween night by Voldemort. They were killed the next day by Severus Snape. Voldemort sees Harry takes him in as his son and heir. Harry grows up into a World where his name is as scary as his Voldemort's. His best friend is Draco Malfoy and he has everything he wants, but the one thing he can not have is Ginny Weasley's love. He orders her to marry him, but then Draco gets upset.  
  
Everything is Nothing  
  
KTBallerina  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Ginny stood on a dais as a designer and her assistant examined her and fitted her for her wedding gown. She tried to smile as she imagined her wedding day, but pair of smoky gray eyes were all she could see. Ginny had missed Draco very much in the past month, but there was very little she could do without arousing suspicion. She felt trapped in a gilded cage. A pin poked into her side bringing her out of her thoughts.  
  
The dress was beautiful and expensive. She doubted whether or not it was too ornate, but it was not as though it was her choice anyway. The fabric was silk, trimmed in soft ermine. It held a gentle curve to it, highlighting her beauty. She sighed as she thought of how time seemed to speed forward when she wished it would stop.  
  
"Sorry, my lady," the maid said quietly hoping Ginny was in no way harmed. She glanced nervously at her.  
  
"It is quite alright, Hermione," she told the young girl looking at her name tag. The maid looked to be about her age, maybe a bit older. For a moment she wondered what life would be like if she were a maid and not herself. No one would probably ever believed she did not wish to marry him. Then she thought about how hard it was to be a mudblooded, even if it meant their life was simple.  
  
"The dress looks absolutely gorgeous," Hermione answered. "I think fairy dust would look beautiful if it were added along the seams," she said timidly knowing she was over stepping her place as a mudblood. Ginny smiled at her, nodding her head in agreement.  
  
"Yes, I agree that would look very nice," Ginny said still nodding to the designer who looked scathingly at Hermione.  
  
"That will be all today," the designer said adding a trace of impatience into her voice. The dress vanished off Ginny's body and she was once again wearing wizarding robes. "Come along, Hermione." They exited leaving Ginny alone with her thoughts.  
  
Ginny wished her life had been different. She wished she had never fallen in love with Draco, or that her parents were alive, or her brothers were safe. There are many things a woman can change, but the past is not one of them.  
  
Stupid Harry Riddle...  
  
"Darling?" a voice called heavy with authority. It was Harry. He walked through the door into her chamber, without knocking or even waiting to be invited in.  
  
"Yes, dear?" Ginny responded sounding like her tongue was dipped in honey.  
  
"Ginny, I trust everything went well with the dress maker?" he asked feigning an attempt at casual conversation.  
  
"Just fine," Ginny said nonchalantly. She tried hard to ignore him, he rarely allowed himself to be ignored.  
  
"I have some good news. Draco is returning home today to help prepare for the wedding. In fact, he is downstairs as we speak-" Ginny ran from the room to the entrance hall leaving Harry alone. Ginny spotted him standing at the bottom of the staircase. Then he looked up and saw her. All thoughts of revenge and hatred left his mind. He could not fathom why he had wanted to hurt her.  
  
She was his beloved.  
  
"Ginny!" he cried and practically sprinted at her.  
  
"Draco!" They flew towards each other and embraced. For a moment time seemed to have stood still. Neither one spoke not wanting to ruin the moment. The past fights were forgiven and forgotten. Draco chose not to remember her scathing words and loathsome decision.  
  
"How are you, Ginny?" he asked subtlety conveying his meaning. She flashed him a look to show she understood.  
  
"I am fine. How is Hogwarts, Headmaster?" she quipped. Her eyes were sparkling as she looked at him for the first time in months. He had not changed a bit, he looked the same as he had always looked. Draco noticed the small differences in Ginny's face. She looked thinner and exhausted as though the weight of the World was upon her shoulders.  
  
"Excellent, the school stands as a symbol of hope," he said smirking at her slightly. "Proof that where there is will there is a way." She ignored this comment and hugged him once again.  
  
Harry stood watching his best friend and fiancée hold each other, his brow furrowed. It seemed impossible that he had failed to see their passion. How could he have been so blind. He thought that Draco had cared for Ginny as a sister. That was obviously why Draco had left, to get away from reality. They were infatuated with each other. The infatuation will end now, thought Harry angrily. His father will know what had to be done. Harry stalked down the halls of the manor to find his father.  
  
Ginny and Draco were walking out to the courtyard, leaving Harry behind to his own devices. Ginny forgot discretion, she only wanted Draco to stay with her forever. Ginny had forgotten the way he made her feel. She had tried to pretend Harry was Draco, but one could hardly replace their lover with an enemy. Draco knew they should be cautious, but it hardly seemed important with Ginny standing there. He knew he could only ask one more time, if she refused again or if she married Harry she would shatter his heart.  
  
"Ginny, I came only long enough to ask you once more. will you come away with me, be my wife, and love me forever?" he asked on bended knee. Her face froze mid laughter and paled suddenly.  
  
"Draco, I just can not do it. It is not fair to put myself before so many others. It would endanger you as well. I am so sorry, I love you, but-"  
  
"But not enough," he finished sadly.  
  
"I love you too much to hurt you," she replied quietly. To Draco none of this made sense, if she loved him she should have done as he asked. He walked away, yet again feeling as though he had lost a piece of his heart.  
  
They had a common problem, they did not understand each other and both felt justified in their choices. Sometimes those who are too different fall in love, but to stay in love is a lot harder than falling. It seemed as though life had hit a new low. The love of their lives were walking away and for once neither tried to stop it. A thin blonde woman watched in sadness as they parted, she understood the effects of love all too well. She knew fate would play a large role bringing them together again. If it is not a happy ending, then it is not the ending at all.  
  
************************************  
  
Harry knocked upon entrance to his father's study. He looked at the frail man that sat behind the desk. He had not realized his father was growing so old, at the moment he looked graver than usual.  
  
"Come sit down, my boy," he said beckoning him to sit across from him. Harry looked across at the man who was stunningly similar to him. The Dark Lord had undergone several magical transformations when he first rose to power and the effects were showing. "What is the matter, Harry?"  
  
"Draco loves Ginny and she loves him," he answered in a dangerous voice, noticing his father's face held no surprise.  
  
"Did you expect for her to love you? Of course she loves Draco she thinks he is a kindred spirit for her, another 'tortured soul.' And in her eyes you have done nothing to show her an ounce of love. Do you even really love her?" Voldemort demanded from him. Harry did not even hear how odd this sounded coming from his stern father's mother.  
  
"Yes, I swear it-"  
  
"CRUCIO," Voldemort's voice rang out through the room, Harry fell to the ground. His body thrashed from pain. "I have told you never to love anything or anyone," he hissed kicking his son again. Harry realized his mistake too late, and was regretting his words.  
  
"Sorry, my Lord," he apologized his breath short from pain. Harry had never felt this sort abuse from his father. Sure, his father had been strict with him, but no stricter than Lucius had been with Draco. There was a bond between the two men, but it was not that of father and son. The best way to explain it was servant and master. "I will try to do better."  
  
"Do not make your empty promises to me, young man. I have to admit, I am disappointed in you, my son. I had thought you would have known better," Voldemort hissed. Harry hated when his father was disappointed. Harry felt resentment course through his body. He hated Draco, somehow this was his fault.  
  
"I am sorry, father. I know I have disappointed you again," Harry remarked. Harry felt his face burn with embarrassment. He had been stupid and rash to complain to his father. His father was not a man of mercy. The Dark Lord did not need or care for any displays of emotions.  
  
He expected Harry to do as he did. To take what he wanted without question. Harry knew what he must become and struggled to find his place in the future. He had thought Draco would always be there to help him, but now Draco had betrayed him. Draco had fallen in love with the same woman, and although Harry had admitted Draco loved her first, he should not have tried to hide it from him. Harry resented the deception the most. He might have been able to accept their love, but for them to hide it was unforgivable, and now they would pay.  
  
"It just proves my suspicions. I have my concerns about you, my young heir," Voldemort replied watching Harry's reaction. "Perhaps I was wrong to believe you should be my heir."  
  
"What? How could you doubt your son, your flesh and blood?" Harry cried angrily at the man he called father his whole life.  
  
"I do not doubt you, but the choices I have made," the Dark Lord hissed. Harry did not understand what his father was trying to tell him.  
  
"Well, my Lord. What do you propose I do? What must I do to get what I want?" Harry asked feeling unworthy.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked seeing the ambition in Harry's eyes. No one had ever had such a desire to prove themselves.  
  
"I want it all, my Lord. I want Ginny to love me, I want to secede you, and I want the power to defeat those who dare defy me," he yelled trying to prove his point.  
  
"Then you must do whatever it takes, whatever it takes," the Dark Lord answered simply. Harry left his father's offensive presence and went in search of Ginny. He found her crying in the gardens. Her tear stained face looked up at him, she was clearly upset.  
  
"What do you want?" she demanded angrily. "Have you come to ruin my life even more?"  
  
"I wanted to apologize," Harry said softly he was playing his cards well. "I never knew you and Draco were in love, you should have told me. I never would have kept my two best friends apart." She stared up at him in shock.  
  
"I was afraid, I wanted to keep my brothers alive and protect Draco from an harm," Ginny said staring at the ground.  
  
"Do you love him?" Harry asked looking serious. Ginny hesitated before answering.  
  
"No, two people who can not agree are not meant to love," she whispered. Harry nodded in agreement.  
  
"I can promise you everything; love, power, money, safety, anything you could possibly desire. Just let me love you." Ginny felt some wall of reserve break. She and Draco were over, accepting what Harry offered would be the wisest choice. At the look on her face Harry knew he had won her trust. "I know I have not been nice in the past, but I swear if my heart only knows one emotion it is love for you." At these words her eyes lit up.  
  
"Thank you, Harry. I can not promise you the same, but if ever I doubted your love for lust, I change my opinion whole-heartedly," she responded smiling at him with new ardor in her eyes. She allowed him to kiss her on the cheek then retired to her room. On her bed sat the only mother she had ever known, Narcissa Malfoy.  
  
"Good evening, mother," she said upon entering her room. Narcissa merely nodded in reply. Then she spoke about the reason she had really come to see Ginny.  
  
"I always tried to keep you away from the bad things in this World. I saw what was happening to my son, so I tried to protect you. I always wanted a daughter, but was only able to have one child. I thought I raised you to be a stronger woman than I was.I tried to teach you the most important lesson of life, but tonight you proved you have ignored what I have been teaching you for the last twenty-one years. Loving another person is more than being with them when times are easy, it is staying with them when times are difficult. I must say, I have obviously failed you as a mother," Narcissa said softly. Ginny felt her heart break again for the second time that night, but felt Narcissa was being unfair.  
  
"Your son walked away. Draco is the one who left the first time, he is the one who wants to run away and leave. He would even leave you, to do what he wants. I just can not make the sacrifice he is willing to make. It's because I love him that I am trying to protect him from Harry. You think I like pretending to love another man, by breaking Draco's heart I saved his life," Ginny cried feeling tears in her eyes.  
  
"You are his life, Ginny. If he loses that all he has is a lifetime of servitude to a master who stole the love of his life. No one can make you take a risk, but we most often regret the risks we did not take," Narcissa replied bitterly at Ginny.  
  
A/N: Sorry this story does not get updated a lot, it is my ongoing piece. I still have some ideas as to where the story is headed, but it is just being written as I type. The Draco/Ginny/Harry triangle is not over, fear not. I just like to know people are reading so please review. Love, KTBallerina. 


End file.
